1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a hand-moving mechanism and a timepiece having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a retrograde mechanism that is to be used for a hand-moving mechanism of a timepiece and is configured to display predetermined information by reciprocally moving a hand in a fan shape has been known. As the retrograde mechanism, a mechanical type using cams, a spring and the like is generally used (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-170764). The mechanical retrograde mechanism is configured to sequentially move the hand from a base point by each scale by using the cams and then to rapidly swing the hand back to the base point by the sprint upon arrival of the hand at a scale end.
However, since the plurality of cams, the spring and the like are combined in the mechanical retrograde mechanism, a structure of the mechanism is very complex.
Regarding this, if the mechanical structure is simply replaced with a stepping motor of a single core, it is difficult to largely change torque that is to be applied to the hand. For this reason, it is not easy to rapidly swing the hand having arrived at the scale end back to the base point or to release the hand restrained due to the external shock and the like by applying the strong torque, so that it is difficult to favorably move the hand.